


the cycle rules your life (but not really)

by OhHiImSociallyAwkward



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Major Character Injury, POV Second Person, also, based on memory 17, because this is really vague, but i edited it a bit to fit, fi is mentioned but it's only for a few sentences, for my people who love fi ;), i am TERRIBLE at endings so that's why the ending fuckin sucks, i want to get better at writing, lol cuz you know he gets revived, names are not mentioned but you could probably tell who the characters are lol, no beta we die like link, oh yeah, oh yeah haha this was written for my english class, please give me constructive criticism, tfw you write a vague fanfic for your school, the cycle of reincarnation they all go through, the title is from spiral of ants by lemon demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHiImSociallyAwkward/pseuds/OhHiImSociallyAwkward
Summary: Heroes are always supposed to defeat the villain, but what if they don't?
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), kinda but not really - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	the cycle rules your life (but not really)

**Author's Note:**

> hey epic gamers, y'all ready to read some shit? anyway, this was written for my english class so that is why i made it super vague. no names are mentioned but you can probably tell who is who. this fic is based on memory 17 but from the pov of link and his thoughts and feelings. ok enjoy lol

Running through the forest you have one goal: To get her out of here and away from the castle and away from those… robot spider things. You can’t remember what they’re called you never really listened to the scientists when they talked about them.  
Suddenly, you feel her hand slipping out of yours. You have to stop and turn around abruptly when you try to stop, you slip on the mud on the ground and realize how dirty your blue shirt is and how muddy her white dress is. When you get up after your fall, she is on her knees with her head in her hands. You know she is talking, but you can’t hear her over the sound of the rain coming down or the explosions and screams in the distance but you know when she starts crying and falls into your arms sobbing.

You understand why, as who she considered her family is now gone or will be gone. She must feel like it is her fault for not stopping it in time. The heavy footsteps of machines get closer and you know you two have to get out of here and get to the village or you and a lot of other people will be hurt.  
After letting her cry for a few more moments while patting her back and just staring at her blonde hair, you lift her off the ground, and you start walking faster to get to the village. You’re not exactly running, as you want to let her keep up with you, but you are not exactly going slow either because you know if you do those machines will catch up to you, and there is no way you would be able to fight that many of them.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You are fighting them. You finally remembered what they were called too, Guardians. They are not exactly huge, but they are maybe the size of a medium tree, and since your shield broke all you have to use is your sword to block the laser they shoot out of their one glowing eye. You know she is right behind you, you feel her hands gripping your shirt, and hear her saying something about stopping and fleeing. But you cannot stop, if you stop these monsters will overrun the village and she’ll be hurt, or worse. You don’t know how many you have defeated, you lost count, but you know it has to be a significant number as there is a small pile, well, really it is very big, but being as they are pretty tall. Your breathing is heavy and you had to lean on your sword to keep upright. A lot of things hurt, and everything is either soaked with water or mud. She keeps saying we have to go, but you can’t, another Guardian has locked on to you with its eye and you have to get rid of this one too. You’re too exhausted to keep fighting but you know you have to. You pick up your sword and try to get into a fighting stance, but you can’t. You can’t fight. You can’t protect her. You can’t win. You cannot do anything. You vaguely feel yourself hitting the ground and falling against someone, but your senses are so drowned out that you cannot comprehend what is happening.

You know that the Guardian is charging up its laser, but you don’t have enough strength to open your eyes and look. All of a sudden, there is a bright light in front of your eyelids, but your eyes still feel like they are glued together. You faintly hear someone call your name, but you can’t help but ignore it in favor of slipping farther into unconsciousness. The person stops talking to you for a moment, and you hear another voice breakthrough. This one is louder and gives you a determination to keep fighting, and you don’t know why, but it feels like an old friend you haven’t heard from in a long time. The voice disappears at the sound of yelling and light footsteps getting closer. They’re not talking to you but you know it about you. The same voice from before interrupts the other two, her voice is nothing like it was when she was talking to you. Unlike before, where her voice was filled with emotion and pain, she sounds very strong, and untouchable.

You feel arms picking you up on both sides of your body, rougher than when your head was in her lap. You know they are taking you somewhere, but you don’t know where. You feel yourself slipping away, but you don’t want to go. No, you can’t leave. You can’t go.

You realize that you have nothing to hold on to anymore, nothing to grab and rely on until help comes. You feel yourself falling, and you have a sneaking suspicion, that you might not come back from this.

**Author's Note:**

> hahah if you enjoyed this make sure you smash that like button. lol no you don't need to, but i would really appreciate it if you did. also if you have any critiques about my writing, please tell me i want to get better at it.  
> anyway visit my youtube and deviantart im kinda more active on there:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDhhI1A8pTV0__gXhQzsE-Q?view_as=subscriber
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/anewblankslate


End file.
